Auditions
by Trumane
Summary: Following the events of "Things Change" Robin decides the team could use another 6th Titan. Sparks will fly and tempers will roll with this new turn of events. Will a 6th ever be picked? Will the team ever come to terms with the loss of Terra? Keep reading to find out! (little bit of everything in here, rated M for future possible violence, sexual themes, and explicit language)


**Hey readers, just a heads up. This chapter is currently acting as a place holder. Think of it as a beta or even a preview for whats to come. It's getting a major face lift and I'm drastically changing lots of things. It may be a while until this chapter gets re-vamped. Check out for updates on my short series of one-shots in the mean time. Thanks for your continued views!  
**

Auditions

It's been several weeks since Beast Boy's run in with the Terra doppelganger. In that time the "White Beast" as Starfire referred to him as; has attacked several times. Contrary to what the Titans believed, adding Beast Boy did not improve their chances of winning. It was illusive, and nearly impossible to track.

Robin deliberated on a plan to solve this issue after a month of dealing with the series of losses to it. "Titans, we need help, and I don't mean asking for an honorary Titan or even Titan's East." Robin paced in front of his audience, his hand consuming his chin as he thought of a plan.

"What is it that you propose that we do friend Robin?" Starfire's emerald eyes followed her fearless leader intently as she waited for his response.

The sound of his steel toe boots stopping in their tracks echoed throughout the main room. All eyes were trained on him by now. He visibly _sighed _and looked up towards his team. "I know this may seem unconventional, but I think we need to have auditions for a sixth member."

His team gave him several mixed emotions, all of which he expected. Cyborg gave a quizzical look, clearly pondering the pros and cons of such an idea. Starfire's eyes were as large as dinner plates, excited for the possibility of another addition to her family away from home. Raven simply stared with a blank expression, but the light flinch her fingers made indicated she wasn't too keen on the idea. The worst of them all was Beast Boy's; he was neither mad nor on the verge of tears. His elfin ears dropped considerably and his gaze cast downward. He looked disappointed rather than upset, the defeated look nearly made Robin reconsider.

"I know it's a tall order, but it is a suggestion that we can talk about. This isn't a communist household you know. What do you guys think?" He gave a small smirk and put the ball in their court. Maybe opening up the idea for discussion will push them in the right direction.

"Ohh Robin I think it is a WONDERUL idea! Stopping the White Beast has become more troublesome and an extra pair of hands could do us well." Starfire was all for the idea, she was such a people person it border lined insanity.

Robin nodded and looked towards his metal companion. Cyborg crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "I guess it couldn't hurt to SEE if there's someone out there who can fill the 6th slot. I'm just worried about bringing someone on and… well let's just say we need to do this cautiously if we do it."

Cyborg agreed that help would be good but what he wasn't ready for was another repeat of Terra. It took a lot out of the team and really crippled them and the city last time. He vowed that he would never let someone take advantage of him, his tower, or his friends like that, ever again. He cracked one eye to glance at his best friend only to be met with a depressing sight. Beast Boy sat slouched and fidgeted with his spandex in his hands. His eyes found a cozy spot in the floor, unwilling to engage in the conversation.

Robin followed Cyborg's gaze to Beast Boy. He frowned and tried to talk to him next. "Beast Boy… what about you?" He spoke as gently as he could. His friend was just hurt a month ago by the old 6th member and he felt horrible about springing this on him. But it had to be done, the White Beast was still at large and they still needed help.

Beast Boy never brought his gaze up and merely spoke towards the floor, "…You're the leader, it's your call." If it possible, Robin was frowning even harder. Beast Boy always seemed like the cheery side-kick to him. He reminded him of himself while he was with Batman. Disappointing him was painful, for he knew if not now, at some point, Beast Boy looked up to him.

"Beast Boy… This isn't all about me, you have a say in the mat-"

"I think this idea is utterly foolish and should be trashed immediately."

Raven decided to make her voice known and could have cared less for Robin's poor excuse for comfort. His eyes narrowed slightly and his teeth ground slowly. He figured she would oppose and was trying to brace himself for the inevitable argument.

"All right then Raven, what do you propose we do about the White Beast then?"

The hooded enchantress lowered her trademark hood and stared blankly into Robins mask, "I don't have a counter proposal, what I have is my feelings on the issue at hand. I disapprove of adding a 6th member, point, blank, period."

Now the other Titans were starting to tense, arguments were a regular occurrence amongst the five, but when they happened between these two, it usually got out of hand.

"With all due respect Raven, everyone here agreed with me, I value your opinion, but this is happening."

Raven smacked her teeth with a small _Tch_ "Some DEMOCRACY this was, you only asked us so that we couldn't say we didn't get a heads up about it. You were going to go through with this no matter what."

Robin was starting to get annoyed, why was she being so difficult? Beast Boy was the one hurt the most last time, not her. "I'd appreciate you not spouting out whatever comes to mind Raven, this was an idea that I suggested to the team and we are talking about it as a team. If I wanted to do something behind everyone's back just because I'm the leader I would've just brought the new recruit here without telling any of you."

"The new recruit? So you DO already have someone in your pocket for the team. Like I said, some democracy. You only want to add another person because YOU feel like it; you're not considering anyone's feelings in the matter."

That's it, he had enough, she wanted to escalate, he could play that game too. "This coming from the one who refuses to **feel** at all! If I didn't know any better I'd say you're opposed to this for reasons other than yourself Raven. You didn't want Terra around simply because you didn't like her; now I offer the chance to screen several people and you just throw the idea aside? What's the REAL issue here hmm?"

Starfire gasped and Cyborg flinched, this was not going to end well. Now Raven was starting to get mad, Robin struck a cord so she was going to strike back twice as hard. "I don't **feel** for the sake of others. I don't give into my emotions because they could kill my friends. I don't like this idea because I don't want to see any of my friends in pain again! Maybe you should take your head out of your ass and think about Beast Boy's feelings more!"

Raven yanked her hood on and swiftly teleported out of the room. She wasn't going to take this, she wasn't the wrong one here, Robin was the one being unreasonable. Robin stood there with his teeth clenched and his brows furrowed.

Beast Boy's once downcast gaze was now up and attentive. He looked towards Robin and quickly spoke up, "Don't worry about me dude really, I'll be fine either way, things change remember? I'll go talk to Rae, she did stick up for me after all." He laughed nervously and half heartedly at the idea and walked off towards her room.

With the sound of _swoosh_ing doors opening and closing, the main room was left with 3 bewildered teens. Robin's hands were balled in a fist and Starfire could tell he was containing a mountain of anger. "Robin… please do not be upset, friend Raven merely wants what's best for us just like you."

"Yeah dude, and you could have handled that with a little more grace, why'd you have to go attacking her "feeling" issues?"

Robin turned and pointed a finger towards Cyborg, "I didn't start this argument she did! The only reason that came up was because-"

"It came up because you planned on doing this from the get go."

Robin couldn't believe this, why was everyone acting like this now? "Why are you two saying that? I JUST came up with the idea, you two act like I'm doing this just for fun because I can!"

Cyborg shook his head and uncrossed his large metal arms, "Robin I'm not attacking you, although I agree with your idea, Raven had a point, this discussion was more of an approval than a debate." Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing; did they all think he was just going to do this without consulting them?

"Cy, believe me when I tell you, this conversation wasn't about me hearing you guys tell me your ok with something that I already put into motion, this was an honest to goodness question that I wanted everyone's opinion on!" Robin was at the point where anger was fizzling out and confusion was setting in.

"Friend Robin it is alright, you need not explain yourself. Although some of your words were hurtful as well as Raven's I do not believe that this is one of your "worst fights". She merely needs to, I believe the expression is, slumber on top of the issue?"

Robin looked towards his crimson haired friend and allowed his features to straighten. She was right, Raven just needed some time to cool off. He's not going to stress the issue any further. "Yeah man, just let her chill out, if we're going to do this, we're going to have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and a long week following that."

Cyborg strolled out of the main room, muttering a casual goodnight as the doors closed behind him. Starfire offered to stay with him while he sat in the main room but he respectfully declined and said he needed to plan how the auditions were going to work.

"Alright Robin, I shall leave you to plan, please do not skip the nights of good sleep." In one swift movement, Starfire pecked Robin on the cheek and flew gracefully from the main room. A slight blush welled up in Robin's face. Although they were now a couple, he was still finding it both cute and very embarrassing for her to display her affections so openly.

With a gloved hand he rubbed the spot in which her lips laid and slowly fell deep into thought. "_I guess I should figure out how this is going to work…"  
_

* * *

_Welp becuase I have a pea brain I'm probably discontinuing my previous "main fic" I've grown bored of it and my direction has changed a million times so I can't even remember what my old direction was [college'll do that to ya O_o].._

_I've always wanted to introduce new characters to the group but never found a good way of doing it. UNTIL NOW! Why not just have Robin just invite a bunch of people [and by people I mean either characters I make up in my mind or people we've wanted to see in the animated series but didn't :P]_

_Should be interesting that's for sure!_

_I have plenty of time today so I'll more than likely dish out an additional chapter today, please RxR._


End file.
